


Exposé

by EroTaeKai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Camboy Kim Jongin, Consensual Kink, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Sex Toys, facial kink, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Taemin is a special guest on Jongin's Onlyfans video. So that means everything he wants from Jongin will be on camera.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 18
Collections: Honey Boy: Round 1





	Exposé

**Author's Note:**

> 🍬Jongin in lingerie, Taemin's a freak, probably teasing the patrons about their relationship, Jongin always censors his face when editing videos so teasing the viewers that Taemin can see his face because shit Jongin's cute
> 
> OnlyFans is a London-based adult entertainment site immensely popular among content creators and “influencers,” as they can earn by selling nude/sexual images and videos.

After making sure that the laptop camera and the microphone were ready, Jongin wore his special costume underneath a black robe before he transforms as the famous camboy named Kai. Kai, originally Kim Jongin, is a content creator for an adult entertainment site called OnlyFans. He got almost half a million followers on Twitter while he got almost three hundred thousand loyal OnlyFans subscribers. It's been almost 3 years since he started being a content creator for the adult entertainment site and he have done a lot of things so he wanted to do something different, especially it's a special day for him.

At the sight of his boyfriend Taemin who just finished taking a bath, Jongin thought of a bright idea. It's their 7th year anniversary but he got a scheduled broadcast so to cater to both his boyfriend and his viewers, he decided to include Taemin on his broadcast for the first time.

"Ah, had a nice bath. I'm all clean, let's go and start the celebration."

"Taem."

"Uhm?"

"I have a scheduled live broadcast for today." Jongin scratched his head as he pouted towards his boyfriend.

"Oh really? So you'd make me wait for my turn? But Jonginnie.."

"I have to do a live broadcast, a lot of subscribers have paid for it already. I hope you understand.." not convinced that Taemin agreed to wait for him, he pouted more.

"Can you at least let me watch you? So you know.. we could just continue after your broadcast."

"Actually, I thought of something that would cater to you and to my subscribers at the same time. Taem, want to do a broadcast with me? I mean, you know I've blurred your face whenever I upload a video of us but I want to make things special today. I also want all my subscribers to know who got my heart and who's the one who never fails to make me feel good."

"Do you think I suit your broadcast, Jonginnie?"

"Yes! You're handsome and I'd proudly introduce you to the world. I know you're hesitant but at least, people would fuck off because they'd know that we're together. Besides, I think it's hot to do a live sex video, my love. Everything would be impromptu, uncut, unedited and explicitly raw."

"Can I use a different name just like you do?"

"Of course! What name do you want people to refer you to?"

"Ace. I'll be Kai's Ace. It's far too different from Lee Taemin and I think it's good."

"I'll introduce you as Ace then. Get ready, the broadcast would start in 10 minutes."

"How long would the live broadcast last?"

"As long as it won't exceed 30 minutes, it's all good."

"Okay! I'll get all the lube ready. Condoms?"

"No, I want you raw."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"I got all the things I need here. Actually, I want to do _'my boyfriend does my makeup'_ and fulfill a request from the comments section. Are you up for it?"

"So you want me to fuck you while you're all dolled up?"

"Yup! And I.. I also want to suck you off with a lipstick on.. to see if it would still stay on my lips. What do you think?"

"Bring it on, I'm down for everything you'd want to do." Taemin winked at Jongin as he got himself ready for their first live sex broadcast while Jongin was all excited especially he made Taemin say yes.

☆°☆

"I'm back for the live broadcast after a month! Hello! Hello guys! Oh wow, we got more viewers for today than before! That's nice! I'd be thrilled if you'd all come quickly since it's a special day for me. I want everyone to know that we have a special guest for today. For our 7th anniversary celebration, I have my boyfriend with me!! Yes, I'd do a face reveal for my one and only partner. Go greet them, baby." Jongin said as he looked at Taemin, telling him to say hi to the camera and reveal his face for the first time.

"Hello everyone! It's the first time I'd show my face and I'm nervous since you might not like me for Kai. Anyway, I'm Ace, Kai's boyfriend and I'm here to celebrate our 7th anniversary with you - by answering your questions and by doing some of the things you'd want us to do."

"That's right. So go ahead and send those questions and suggestions for us. While we're waiting for those questions, Ace and I wanted to try _'my boyfriend does my makeup'._ I know it's been a long time since it became a trend worldwide so I think doing it today would somehow click a memory to our viewers. So baby, go ahead and do my makeup."

"Ah, my baby have clear skin. I envy you. I guess the facials I give you really work wonders." Taemin said, implying the facial kink Jongin was widely known for.

"Yes. I don't need to buy expensive skincare products. Your own fluids make my skin glow healthily so it's clear."

"Everyone knows about that right?"

"Of course. Everyone knows that I have a facial kink and we had lots of videos where you released your cum on my face. It all paid off because my skin is clear."

"We should do that more often then." Taemin winked at his boyfriend and gave a grin before Jongin rolled his eyes.

"Ah! Do you want everyone to see me receive that facial especially now that your face is revealed?"

"Maybe later, baby. I'm still busy here." Taemin chuckled as he applied a soft pink glittery eyeshadow to Jongin's lids.

"Baby, am I pretty?"

"You are damn beautiful, baby and you're the most beautiful for me. Now that you've got more color on your skin, you became more beautiful."

"Aw. Thank you. What's next after the eyeshadow?"

"Eyeliner pen. Stay put, baby. I'm trying to draw a fine line here." Taemin said as he drew thin lines onto the edge of Jongin's eyelids. Taemin also dabbed a few strokes of blush and highlighter onto his boyfriend's face.

"Hold up, baby. Let's look at the comments first."

_'Oh wow Ace is handsome!'_

_'you two look alike!'_

_'you look so in love'_

_'wow 7 years together. I want to have that kind of relationship too!'_

"Most of the comments were about you, how we look alike and some greetings for our anniversary. Thank you so much!! Anyway, how do I look? Did Ace made me look pretty?"

"It's not done yet. You missed out the lipstick."

"Baby, if we'd make out in front of the camera, lipstick wouln't be needed. Let's skip it."

"Baby Kai, it would be hot to kiss your tinted lips! And I want to see if this lip creme brand could really last long on your lips even if you eat, even if we make out and even if you suck my cock with it. Let's see if it's long-lasting enough just like what the brand said on their advertisements."

"Oh. That would really be hot. How about you, do you want to see me suck his cock with lipstick on??" Jongin became hot with the thought that Taemin was really game with what he wanted to do for the broadcast and asked the viewers about it, and received a number of 'yes' at the comments.

"See? They want to see you sucking my cock with your lipstick on."

"Okay, let's do that! So baby, do the honor and apply the tinted creme to my lips."

"As you wish, baby." Taemin deeply kissed and sucked Jongin's lips until it was plump and swollen before he applied the lip creme onto his boyfriend's lips. The shade of the lip creme complemented Jongin's skintone and the matte finish made his lips thicker.

"Ah, I really love your lips. I'm quite satisfied on how much I suck it and make it swollen when we kiss, but I'm also very pleased to see such plump lips sucking my cock. The viewers have seen your lips sucking my cock, right?"

"Yes, they have seen it before but the camera wasn't focused onto my lips. Since I have lipstick on, everyone would get see how plump it could get as I suck Ace's cock. That's nice, right? Right!!"

"There you go, your makeup is complete. Look at your beautiful face reflected at the mirror, baby. You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you, baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Anyway since _'my boyfriend does my makeup'_ is done, let's look onto the other comments and suggestions."

_'Make a cock sucking tutorial'_

_'suck Ace's dick on camera with your lipstick on!!'_

_'remove the damn robe for fuck's sake, we're getting impatient!'_

"hahaha yes the robe will come off later, don't worry. So cock sucking tutorial with Ace's dick.. that sounds fun so let's do that. Ace my baby, are you ready?"

"I'm so ready for you, Kai. I'm so ready for your lips." Without further ado, Jongin tugged Taemin's shorts and boxers down, revealing his half hard cock onto the camera for everyone to see.

"This is one of the things I'm very proud of. I got a boyfriend with a big dick that pleasures me and makes me happy aside from my dildos. He's only half hard but let's see how big and long my friend is already." Jongin got a tape measure Taemin didn't know that's around the room and measured Taemin's half hard dick.

"Oh. It's a whopping 8 inches. It's big for Asians like us. Anyway, we have to get it hard so we could see how big and long my friend becomes when he's on his limit. Let's start the cock sucking tutorial."

Jongin and Taemin maintained a good distance from the laptop camera so the viewers could see Taemin's cock and Jongin's tinted lips well. The couple faced each other with Taemin's half hard shaft parallel to the laptop desk as he waited for Jongin's mouth, their side profile seen at the camera. Jongin put his tongue out and slowly gave kitten licks to the cock in front of him.

"Step one - for beginners, you could try licking the head or the slit first. It's important to be comfortable enough so later on, you won't be shy nor hesitant to take everything inside your mouth. Kitten licks first then lick the head well until it's glistening with your saliva. Uh, my baby's precum is so yummy.." Jongin continued to lick only the head of Taemin's dick and soon enough, Taemin moaned.

"Hear that? Ace moaned.. that means I'm doing a good job. Next, slowly take the head inside your mouth without closing your lips. Feel the cock throbbing by your tongue and when it's twitching, move your tongue in different directions. When you think you're ready to take more, push more of the shaft inside your mouth until half of the length is resting on your tongue. Move your tongue in different directions again and you'd definitely feel the veins throbbing." Jongin did what he said and took Taemin's length inside his mouth against his tongue.

"Kai.. please."

"Look who's begging for more.. Yes I'll give you more, baby. My baby is impatient, I'm so sorry. Next, once you've lapped the shaft, close your mouth and feel it inside. When you're used to having a dick inside your mouth, you could start to suck the head until you take it deeper. We all have gag reflexes so be careful. It's better to do it carefully so you won't gag nor feel like vomiting though it's normal since it'd touch the back of your tongue. Anyway, it's like this." Finally, Taemin's lack of patience were replaced by moans of pleasure as Jongin sucked the tip of his cock first, then took his cock deeper until it hit the back of his throat. After less than a minute, Jongin released Taemin's shaft with a string of saliva connecting the head and his lips.

"Oh god Kai!" Taemin's loud moans filled the room while Jongin just chuckled.

"What I just did was called deepthroating. You'd take it in as deep as you can without gagging, then swallow around it. The walls of your throat would tighten around the shaft and would pleasure your partner well. Practice on taking cocks inside your mouth until you'd be used to it, you'd hardly gag on it. And when you become a pro, you could suck dicks perfectly."

"Kai.. I need more.."

"Oooppps. My baby is getting really impatient but before I resume sucking your cock, my baby, I have to measure how big my friend grew. Earlier, he's 8 inches and now… it's 11 inches!! He's fully hard and precum is leaking by the slit!! Oh gosh. The best thing you could do with it is to suck the cock again. I might not be able to talk clearly since I'll have a cock inside my mouth but we're also on our way to have a facial session. Ace would give me a facial and would paint my skin with white while I have my makeup on. I hope you'd enjoy this small gift from us!" With a wink, Jongin resumed on sucking Taemin. Taemin moaned because it felt so good especially when Jongin took his cock well and he swallowed around his length numerous times. After a few suck, Jongin got Taemin's hand and made him grab his hair, giving him the control so when he's about to cum, he could pull out. Taemin fucked Jongin's face hard and fast, and since Jongin is already an expert in sucking Taemin's dick and an expert in getting his face fucked by the shaft he loves the most, he took it all well.

"Holy shit, I'm gonna-" Taemin immediately pulled his cock out of Jongin's mouth while Jongin got ready for his facial by closing his eyes. With a few more pumps from his hand, Taemin painted Jongin's face with his cum. Jongin's prepped face complete with makeup were tainted with white - his forehead, cheeks, nose and even lip creme colored lips were covered with Taemin's seed.

"To end the cock sucking tutorial, after your partner cum whether it's inside your mouth, on your face or by your chest, be nice to lick down the glorious fluids. I'm a big swallowing cocksucker so I usually lick the cum off my lips. To those who doesn't swallow, you could always just wash your face. Anyway this has been Kai with my cock sucking tutorial while wearing a matte lip creme. A shoutout to makeup enthusiasts, this lip creme brand lasts even if you eat food and even if you suck cocks so I'll give five stars for this."

"My baby is so pretty. You really look the best when you're covered with my cum."

"Thanks for giving me my daily facial. I love you so much."

"I love you so much too so I got a surprise for you. Everyone, it's me again, Ace - Kai's boyfriend. Since Kai have finished doing the things you've suggested, it's my turn to do things to him so keep all those suggestions up while we take a few minutes break." Taemin pushed Jongin towards the bathroom to wash the cum off his face and to drink water since he have used his mouth well. When Jongin came back, Taemin was all naked but was out of the frame.

"Taem, you'd really let everyone see everything that's supposed to for my eyes only?" 

"Relax baby. They may see my body but I only belong to you. I love you."

"What's your plan?"

"It's a secret for a reason. Just trust me, baby."

"Taemin, I swear I'll immediately end the live if you do something stupid."

"I promise, it's not something stupid since you usually do those things live but I added a few elements to make it hotter than ever. Let's go, let's resume the live broadcast."

"Alright." Jongin just gave up and trusted his boyfriend as they went back live.

"Hello! You're not mistaken, it's Kai's broadcast and I'm his boyfriend Ace so welcome back now that the break is over. Anyway, I'm here to do things to Kai. Since he gave me a nice blow job and pleasured me earlier, it's just right for me to return the favor so baby, let me love you down and let me make you feel good. The time has come to take that robe off, your viewers want to see your body.

"Okay. Take it off for me, Ace." Jongin let Taemin take his robe off only to be surprised because Jongin was wearing a T-string with thigh straps with matching lace babydoll dress.

"Holy shit, you look so sexy. Kai looks so sexy in lingerie right?? Oh gosh.."

"Happy 7th anniversary!! I love you so much!!" Jongin immediately kissed Taemin deep but before anything else got out of control, Taemin pulled away. Taemin also pushed Jongin to the table on his back, his upper body raised on a certain angle with his elbows for him to expose his T-string clad crotch.

"I have to pull away for now but I promise I would take that lip creme off your lips by my lips. For now, let me and the viewers savor your body. You're such a gorgeous being, oh gosh." Taemin touched Jongin's chest down to his flat abs until his hand reached over Jongin's crotch, rubbing the cock still resting underneath the T-string.

"We have to make our friend wake up and the best thing I could do is this. Turn around and on all fours, baby Kai."Jongin turned around and Taemin raised his ass up enough for his hole to be seen at the camera clearly.

"I'm so lucky I got a boyfriend with a nice ass. But what's nicer is the hole hiding underneath this T-string." Taemin got a finger to push the string by the side and spread Jongin's ass cheeks to show his glistening hole.

"I see.. my baby's already prepared, huh?"

"Yes.."

"But even if you're already prepared, I have to teach everyone how to do this properly. After Kai's cock sucking tutorial, it's Ace's stretching exercise. First, coat your fingers with lube and insert a digit inside slowly. For beginners, slowly push your finger until your partner becomes comfortable. At first it'd be painful but since Kai was already prepared, he's already moaning. For beginners, it'd still be uncomfortable and a bit painful but trust me, the pain would go away soon and would be replaced by pleasure. You'd hear yourself moaning like how Kai moans."

"Oh gosh more!! Please!!"

"Kai said more so I'll add another one. Carefully thrust it in and out until your partner's moaning loud because of pleasure. Some would like it when their prostate are prodded but some want to last long. I want Kai to last long so I'm just thrusting my fingers shallowly."

"Uhhhh please.. please fuck me."

"Oooppps. Not yet, baby. Look what we have here!! Jjaajjaaaan!! Kai's favorite dildo!! You want more right? Then I'll give you more." After coating the dildo with lube, Taemin laid Jongin back to his first position - he slouched by the table as his elbows supported his upper body, and planted his feet onto the edge of the table so his crotch were all exposed. Taemin pushed the dildo inside Jongin's hole which made the latter shriek in pleasure. Taemin continued and played with Jongin's ass as he pushed and pulled the toy in and out of his entrance.

"Uh please fuck me!! I'm so damn ready for your cock!!! Please?"

"Last one!! It's also nice to perform another type of oral sex to your partner aside from pleasuring them by a blowjob. You could eat their ass out and it's called rimming. You can kiss, you can lick and you could suck the tight ring of muscle and it's sure to give pleasure to your partner." After explaining, Taemin began to eat Jongin's ass out, licking, sucking and kissing it until Taemin plunged two digits back inside Jongin, replacing the dildo. Jongin was over the edge and he moaned wildly but was surprised when Taemin lapped his rim while he was fingered. One move and he'll cum so he stayed in place as he tried to delay his orgasm.

"I swear baby, I really need you to fuck me or I'll cum too soon!!"

"Alright alright. I'll finish this off." Taemin still want to tease his boyfriend so he took his fingers out, replacing it with his tongue - his naughty tongue giving a wonderful sensation against Jongin's walls. It didn't take long until Taemin coated his own cock with lube and pushed inside Jongin. They have fucked live a few times before but it was different since Taemin's face have been revealed and what made it hotter for the couple was the number of hearts they received as their fans watched them fucking on the table - the camera focused on how Ace's cock goes in and out of Kai's ass and how Kai's body eat up the big cock, without any censor on their faces nor on their private parts.

"Gosh Kai, you're so tight!"

"Uuuuuuhhhh baby you're so big!!! I'm so lucky!!"

"You're the most beautiful for me. I love you! But as much as I want to last, I'm close.."

"Go ahead baby, release it inside! I need your cum inside because I want to leak it out. I know you love it when you see me leaking your cum out of my body."

"There's no lie into that because damn, you look so pretty with my fluids running down your thighs. I'm gonna make you feel good, baby." Taemin didn't hold back and gave what his boyfriend wanted. He told Jongin to go on all fours again and penetrated Jongin from the back - which was their second favorite position because Taemin could reach inside Jongin deeply and of course, Jongin's prostate was brushed and abused by the head of Taemin's cock harder than missionary. Taemin pounded onto Jongin while they were watched by their viewers around the world, missing all the comments of praise from their fans while they're still busy fucking.

_'That's so hot, Kai begging to be filled'_

_'Kai's ass is the greatest ass I've ever seen on a livestream which complements Ace's big cock'_

_'Asian men fucking.. it's so hot'_

_'It's a bit surprising to see both of you well gifted with length and girth.. I'm very envious of you two'_

_'I guess the chemistry is undeniable especially they've been together for 7 years'_

_'This is Ace's first appearance with his revealed face?? He's as professional as Kai! He should make his own account and maybe give some dom-focused contents'_

"Oh my gosh!!! Uh… I'm sorry everyone but we'll have to end the broadcast.. I can't.. oh my we have to continue at the bed!! Till next time!! I'd still read the comments so don't worry!! We'll answer your questions off-cam but first.. we have to finish. Thank you so much for your support!! From Ace and Kai, we love you!!" After saying goodbye and even if the viewers' comments told them not to go and just let them watch as they continue their mind blowing sex at the bedroom, Jongin ended the live and shut the computer down. As soon as everything was turned off, Taemin carried Jongin by the waist towards the bed, careful not to take his cock out of his boyfriend's entrance because he's sure it is where his cock belongs.


End file.
